


Lightning Strikes

by AliNovak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel, Grace Kink, Kinda, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Smut, Tattoo Kink, Tender Sex, Top Dean, Wing Kink, is that a thing?, storm kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 21:56:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12735108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliNovak/pseuds/AliNovak
Summary: Dean and Cas making love in the middle of a storm





	Lightning Strikes

“Awesome!” Dean shouts as he hangs up the phone.

“What happened?” Cas asks as he lifts his eyes from the book he’s currently reading, he’s sat in a chair in front of the table besides the window of the motel room.

“A road’s blocked because of the fucking storm. Sam won’t get here in a while and I’m starving.” He huffs annoyed and he tosses his phone onto the bed.

Cas stares at him for a moment before he stands up. “I could go to that Gas N Sip we stopped by earlier to buy something for you to eat.”

Dean sighs. “Nah, it’s okay, Cas. I may be hungry but I don’t want you to go outside in this storm.”

“It’s not like I could catch a cold, Dean.”

Dean chuckles, imagining for just a second how it would be if Cas could actually get sick. “I know but seriously, Cas. It’s okay. I was just bitchin’.” He smiles at him and Cas returns the smirk then he turns toward the table giving his back to Dean.

“We should do some research in the meantime.” He says serious but Dean chuckles again. “What?” He asks without turning to see Dean.

“Or we could,” Dean begins as he walks slowly toward him. “Y’know.” He grabs Cas by his hips and kisses his neck. “Sam won’t be here for the next hours.” His stubble touches Cas’ skin, Cas tries not to shiver but he does and that makes Dean’s smirk go even bigger.

“Are you in the mood?” He asks.

“I’m always in the mood and you know it.” Dean says in Cas’ ear and keeps kissing his neck.

“I thought you were starving.” He teases and Dean chuckles.

“Hell, I am! I could definitely eat you out right now.” They both laugh for a second before their breaths start to quicken. Cas gives Dean complete access to his neck so he keeps kissing and sucking and licking. A huge thunder lights up the whole room and it roars only seconds after making tremble the glass of the window. Cas growls and turns around, Dean is a little bit startled but quickly follows Cas’ actions as he starts to kiss him roughly.

“Take,” He says between kisses grabbing Cas’ coat. “this fuckin’ thing off.”

Cas obliges and he throws it to the floor. Dean starts to unbutton his shirt but another thunder strikes sounding closer this time. Cas grabs Dean’s thighs and carries him in a quick move. They keep kissing, not being able to stay a second without each other.

“Hmm.” Dean hums lifting a brow.

“What?” Cas asks. His voice huskier and filled with lust.

“The storm turns you on, doesn’t it?” He says amused.

“You have no idea.” Cas groans and bites Dean’s neck, he’s no longer amused, instead he gives in into the sensations he’s feelings and a moan escapes his throat.

Cas walks toward the closest bed and he carefully lays Dean on it. He begins to take Dean’s clothes off while he just watches, hypnotized by the hungry look in Castiel’s eyes. Once Dean’s completely naked Cas stands up and takes his shirt off taking his damn sweet time teasing Dean. He has learned a thing or two since their relationship had been stabled. He takes his trousers off in a quick move that leaves Dean panting for air, desperate for more contact. Cas is wearing a pair of tight orange boxers Dean gave in Halloween. The reason? They have the classic face of a jack o’ lantern in the back and Dean just _loves_ them. Cas is already clearly hard before taking them off but when he does Dean just fucking _squirms_ on the bed the moment he sees the covered flesh.

“You gonna fuck me, Cas?” He asks in the voice he knows makes Castiel go freaking insane.

Cas seems to consider it for a moment but another thunder lights up the whole room. Dean can feel how the wall behind him tremble and before he has time to catch up what’s happening Cas is already crawling his way to him.

“No.” Cas rasps. “I’m going to ride you.”

Dean throws his head onto the pillow and a filthy moan escapes his throat. “Awesome.” He takes a deep breath before Cas starts to kiss him again.

He loves the way Cas’ permanent five o'clock shadow scratches his cheeks, then his jaw, then his neck and Dean is lost. He just lies on the bed letting Cas kiss every inch of his skin. He’s so good at it. Sometimes Dean feels like he’s being worshipped, the look in Castiel’s eyes, the lovingly soft touches of his lips, the moans and groans and sometimes even whimpers that come out of Cas’ mouth. Dean could think he’s praying or something. Castiel slowly makes his way to Dean’s chest and there he spends some good sweet time taking special care of Dean’s tattoo. Dean thinks he has a kink by judging the way he kisses it, the way he licks it, the way he freaking sucks it. One time in a hunt, Dean was afraid it wouldn’t be able to protect him because of all the hickeys that were surrounding it. He chuckles breathlessly at the memory and Cas stops.

“Tickles?” He asks raising a brow and Dean can’t stand his voice anymore so he just shakes his head and puts a hand in the back of Cas’ head, pressing lightly to indicate him to keep going.

Cas obliges but skips the tattoo and starts on the nipples. Dean moans shameless, no one could hear them through the noise of the storm and even if they could, fuck it. Cas doesn’t stop sucking until Dean’s left nipple is fully erect, then he goes with the other. After that Cas’ mouth go down. Sometimes Dean wishes they could skip that part. He’s ticklish and Cas’ stubble doesn’t help at all. Besides, Dean’s a little bit self-conscious about that part of his body, the way he eats and drinks doesn’t go easy without leaving a reminder, plus, he’s getting old, hunting is no longer enough work out to get rid of the soft small pudge he has there. He has mentioned it tho, but he knows there is no use in mention it again. He’s been told by Cas more than once that he loves him just the way he is and that he’s beautiful so he just enjoys while Cas’ lips work there running a hand through Cas’ hair to make it even messier. Once Cas is satisfied he goes down and down and sweet lord Jesus.

“Shit, Cas. Your fuckin’ mouth!” Dean groans as he feels Cas licking the length between his legs.

Cas lets out a wicked laugh before taking Dean entirely into his mouth. Dean wonders if he’s still holy, if he really has corrupted him that much. The thought doesn’t last tho, he’s quickly consumed by all the delicious pleasure that Cas’ blow jobs always bring him. Not having a gag reflex automatically make him a fucking pro at it and Dean is _almost_ embarrassed by how quickly he’s going to come. He opens his eyes, not knowing when he closed them. He looks down at Cas bobbing his head taking him in and out. Dean’s gaze goes further and he catches Cas’ fingers working their way up his ass.

“Ca-as,” Dean moans his name. “I’m not gonna last.” He warns.

Cas props himself up before sitting on Dean’s lap, taking his cock all in at once. Dean holds for dear life the sheets under him, his eyes roll as he tries not to come but Cas’ tightness is always too much for him. He opens his eyes just to see Castiel in all his glory with his head thrown back, his Adam’s apple moving frantically as he moans trying to spare his own climax. They stay just like that for a moment. Just moaning and breathing each other in without moving at all. Suddenly, the storm outside makes its act of presence and a thunder roars fiercely. Dean breathes in preparing for what comes next and then Cas rolls his hips. Both men moan in pleasure. Dean grabs Cas by his thighs while Cas’ pace hurries fucking himself. Outside, it’s like the storm synchronizes with Cas’ movements. Every time he goes deeper and deeper the lightning bolts become even more recurrent and Dean just tries to keep his eyes open, totally mesmerized. He takes Cas’ dick on his hand and starts to jerk him off, not so fast but the grip is just right.

“C’mon, Cas.” He lets out, breathless. “Come for me.”

Cas ducks his head and stare at Dean straight in the eyes. _Fuck_.

“There was a time,” He tells Dean in a low, hoarse voice then he sighs intensely. “When I was able to create this.” Dean frowns for a moment before he realizes that Cas is talking about the storm. The rain, the thunders, the wind. Everything. Dean wonders if he misses it. The time when he was a powerful celestial being. Wings, halo, everything intact. He stares at Cas lovingly until he’s reminded of what they’re doing by the intense heat of Cas.

“Baby, can’t you see it?” Dean says panting. “You still are.”

It’s like time stops right there, or else, at least like it’s going too slow. The light bulbs of the whole room explode, even the T.V. makes a strange sound and it wasn’t even on. The room doesn’t stay in the darkness though, the gaps between thunders is so small that the room keeps lighted. Dean holds Cas by his deadly bony hips as he comes rolling his hips so deliciously Dean can’t hold it anymore but right before his eyes close by the overwhelming sensation, he catches a glimpse of the shadow of Cas’ broken wings in the wall in front of them and he comes just by the sight of it. He’s blind and deaf and feels like he’s floating for god-knows-how-long. He comes back and Cas is shushing him tenderly because apparently he’s still talking, whispering. Cas is cleaning them both up with a damp cloth, a lovely post-sex blush is placed on his face and Dean smiles like an idiot.

“Jesus, fuck, Cas! You’re amazing!” He’s fucking breathless.

“Dean, shhh!” Cas tries to sound serious but fails and chuckles.

“But you are! And you know it.” He smiles blissfully and Cas just shakes his head. He throws the cloth on the floor when he feels Dean’s hand calling for him. He lies beside him and places his hand on Dean’s chest.

“You’re cold.” He says as he feels Dean shivering and puts the covers on them.

The storm soothes until the only sounds are the soft rain outside and their calming breaths.

“We should get dressed.” Cas says.

Dean hums. “Yeah, we should.”

They stay in bed; Cas keeps his right hand on Dean’s chest feeling his heartbeat while Dean caresses Cas’ back very lovingly. Suddenly, Dean’s stomach growls and they both chuckle before standing up to get dressed.


End file.
